dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
River Jordan Camp
River Jordan Camp is a location in Season Five of Showtime's series DEXTER. At one time, it was a campground for boys and girls. Address 1530 Muralia Road Miami, Florida Season Five * "The Big One" History Originally, it was a Youth Group Camp, possibly funded by churches, as a place for youth to experience summer fun. Eugene Greer, Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, and Alex Tilden all attended the camp as teenagers. At the time, they all lived in different parts of the state, except for Eugene and Dan, who were friends as kids. While attending the camp, they met Emily Birch, a counselor-in-training, who formed a friendship with Eugene. One day, while walking with Eugene, she lost consciousness. When she awoke, she was repeatedly gang raped by Eugene's four friends. Emily was the group's first victim and the only one to survive their attacks, until Lumen Pierce was saved by Dexter Morgan. After Emily was raped, she was forced to take a photo of all five of them. The photo was later discovered by Dexter Morgan in Cole Harmon's house. The Camp went bankrupt twenty years ago and the property was left for sale. It was purchased by Eugene Greer, who changed his name to Jordan Chase, and used it as a place for the group to rape and torture women. The Barrel Girl Gang Over the years, the men raped fourteen young blonde women on the premises of the camp. Jordan Chase, directed the abuse, but he himself did not rape any of the women. Instead, he used psychological torture. Except for the original rape (committed in a cabin), the abuse was performed in the basement of the main building. The rapes were recorded on DVDs that were later discovered by Joey Quinn in Cole Harmon's house. After about a week, the men were finished with the women. Boyd Fowler then took them, barely alive, to his house and held them captive in his attic for a couple of days. For a trophy, he would cut off a lock of their hair and tape it in a scrapbook. Boyd was "The Finisher" and it was his job to kill the women. To do this, he stuffed them into barrels, electrocuted them, and then dumped the barrels into a remote swamp. Jordan's Demise Jordan Chase was the last of the men to be murdered by Lumen and Dexter. After Jordan kidnapped Lumen, he brought her to the camp, knowing that Dexter would try to save her. On the way to the camp, Jordan noticed an excavator near the driveway. While Lumen was tied up in the basement, he moved the bucket of the excavator to hang out into the road. When Dexter drove into the camp at an alarming speed, he hit the bucket and flipped his car. Jordan took him prisoner by gunpoint, tying his arms behind his back. Jordan took Dexter inside the building and pushed him down the stairs into the basement where Lumen was tied up. While Jordan was admiring Dexter's knife kit, he noticed that one knife was missing. Suddenly, Dexter pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed Jordan's foot, securing it to the floor. Dexter quickly subdued him with a choke hold, and then freed Lumen. They strapped Jordan to a table, and fastened plastic around a section of the basement as a Kill Room. When Jordan became conscious, Lumen unleashed her fury on him, and then stabbed him in the heart. While they were cleaning up afterward, Debra Morgan found the camp. She was unable to recognize Dexter and Lumen because they were behind a sheet of plastic. Debra considered arresting them but, feeling sympathy for the unknown woman's ordeal of having been tortured, she departed and gave them time to escape with Jordan's body. Although not shown, Debra called the police to the camp, and it became a crime scene. Evidence of the abuse was discovered, including the torture devices that Debra had seen. The basement was also recognized from scenes in the videotapes. Related Pages * Lumen Pierce * Barrel Girl Gang * Barrel Girls Case * Alex Tilden * Boyd Fowler * Cole Harmon * Dan Mendell * Jordan Chase * Emily Birch Gallery The Group Room.png|Basement of the camp Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Indexter Category:Crime Scenes